lazydaysroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Haley Turek
Overview Haley Turek is a rabbit therian who recently moved to Delcord, she's relatively reclusive, but you could potentially find her occasionally in Not A Mimic, The Exalted arcades or the Coffee Break 'n Cake. Appearance A short woman, standing at only about 5 foot even, though she carries herself as confidently as someone twice her height. A spotted rex, she has mostly white fur and white hair with sandy dune spots and patterns along her body. She has unusually brilliant blue eyes, usually framed behind eyeglasses that rest well on her short muzzle. Long ears crown her head which she usually keeps perked and swiveling to pay attention to her environment. She has a slightly stocky body frame (More so than she used to be!) with a D-cup bust and somewhat wide hips. Her legs are as one would expect for an active rabbit, toned and decently strong thighs. Below the knee-line, her legs are digigrade terminating with large, fluffy paws. As most tend to think of rabbits as cuddly prey species, they often forget about the claws that adorn each finger and claw (Though Haley has her dewclaw removed.). Personality Haley seems to be somewhat matter-of fact and speaks somewhat short when she doesn't know someone. Due to where she lived previously for a couple years, she rarely looks at people too long unless she's speaking to them at that moment. Once she gets to know someone or deems them to be a good enough person, she begins to warm up, nearly adopting a mother-like amount of care to those around her. She is often doing what she can to make sure people are fed and happy, especially when they are guests in her home. Haley has a definite sweet tooth and she almost always has something on hand that she can nibble on to sate this, be it hard candy, a drink or even some food in her pack. Haley tends to be defensive and walled off strongly at first, but when someone gets in close enough, she opens up almost entirely whether she wants to or not. Common Knowledge *Haley drives a minivan, though don't underestimate her vehicle's capability! *She has some fur pigment modifications... Mostly hides what work she's had in public... Plans to get more done. *Has a conceal-carry license and almost always has her handgun on her, even if it's not visible due to living in a bad neighborhood and being a small prey species girl. Rumors *It is thought she is law enforcement or a federal agent. *She has 400 siblings. *Silence about her religion and beliefs among items she has in her home as well as jewelry, it is suspected she's potentially a witch. * Pre-Lazy Days History Here, you can tell your character's life story. Its okay, type as much as you want. Early life Birth to childhood. An example of a subsection. to use here. Just before Debut What did they do before they debuted in the RP? Post-Debut History What's happened to your character since you started playing them? Did they get a job? Did they anger the neighborhood Rabbit of Caerbannog? Relationships Who are they close to? Family Mothers and fathers, we all have them. What's their relationship with them? Do they have siblings? Cousins? No one's created as an island. Friends People they've befriended. If they don't have any to list, well I am very sorry. Bonus information and Trivia This area houses all the extras. "For fun" stats, personality types, tidbits of information and even tropes this character displays. You can put anything you like down here, look at other characters for ideas~! Gallery Haley's Back.png|Haley's Back Markings FirestormOS-Releasex64 2017-08-25 10-01-52.png Category:Characters